Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} ISZ Hi Ben! Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass die Beschreibung des ISZ inzwischen so gut wie fertig ist. Ich würde vorschlagen, du machst die Geschichte sobald du kannst, und schaust dir dann die Beschreibung durch - vielleicht kann ja noch was rein. Ich würde dasselbe dann mit deiner Geschichte machen, die Einsatzmöglichkeiten müsste man ja lediglich etwas aufpeppen. Liebe Grüße - Kyle22 14:12, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Alles klar, ich werde mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt. 14:14, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Roger. Dann mach mal schön. Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 14:17, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Frage 1 Mich würde nur mal so aus Neugier interessiern, ob ich als Vorbeugung gegen Vandalen meine Benutzerseite sperren lassen kann? Danke im Voraus für eine Antwort. Revan1188 14:51, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Auch wenn ich ani schon gefragt habe, frage ich auch nochmal hier weil du da bist. Ich würde gerne meine Benutzerseite schützen lassen. Es gab da einige Vandalen Attacken. MfG - Cody 14:58, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe eure Seiten geschützt. 15:34, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Vor'e, Ben. MfG - Cody 15:37, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Kein Problem. 15:40, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Danke Ben. Revan1188 16:04, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Änderung des Benutzernamens Hi, in meinem Wiki möchte ich gerne meinen Benutzernamen ändern. Kannst du mir sagen wie das geht? The Collector Audienz 15:09, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Da musst du mal Premia fragen. 15:34, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) UC Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du einige alte UCs entfernt hast. Teilweise habe die Benutzer noch gestern n den Entsprechenden Artiklen gearbeitet. Es gibt bisher keine kriterien, wie lange der Artikel insgesamt UC sein darf, sondern nur, wie lange nichtsd getan werden darf, bevor man angeschrieben wird (1 Monat) und danach muss weitere 2 Wochen gewartet werden, bis das UC entfernt wird.... Ich bin zwar auch der meinung, dass es schneller und ohne vorwarnung entfernt werden können sollte, aber die Richtlinien haben sich noch nicht geändert. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass du als Administrator grundsätlich mehr Freiheiten hast und ich dir keine Vorschriften machen kann, bitte ich dich an die noch geltenden Richtlinien für die Benutzung der UC-Vorlage zu halten, neue sind ja schon in Arbeit. MfG - Cody 17:03, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Welche Artikel bitte? 17:04, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Na gut, gestern war keiner, aber Der Held von Cartao am 3.10., Erk H'Arman und E'Y-Akh Wüste am 7.10. alle nichtmal eine Woche unberührt. MfG - Cody 17:07, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Die ersten beiden, ok. Aber nicht die Wüste. 17:11, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Warum die Wüste nicht? Und was ist mit Lars' Feuchtfarm K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 17:13, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Hm... stimmt, hab nur gesehen, das irgendwas gemacht wurde. Und noch was: Du hast den Artikel Verbannte schon lange UC, bitte arbeite weiter, oder entferne das UC. Es wäre schade, wenn der Artikel unnötig blockiert wird. MfG - Cody 17:16, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::1. Bitte weise mich nicht auf Regeln hin, die ich selbst vertrete. 2. Ich arbeite nicht allein an dem Artikel. 3. Kümmer dich um deine Artikel. 17:17, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Reagier doch nicht so ausfällig... er will doch nur der Jp helfen. Dark Lord Disku 17:19, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ausfällig ist anders. 17:20, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::1. Warum nicht, sieht nicht ganz danach aus. 2. Ja und?! 3. Mache ich doch! 4. Nich böse sein/werden. MfG - Cody 17:23, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Was ist jetzt mit der Feuchtfarm? K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen!17:24, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Infobox Wäre es gut wenn man in die Infobox der Jedi "Titel" dazugäbe ? K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 18:17, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Was genau für Titel? Darth Tobi 18:18, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, was für ein Titel? 18:19, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::BK: Ich nehme an, er meint "Meister" - oder irre ich mich? Kyle22 18:20, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Erfasst Jedi-Meister. Aber zB bei Whie K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 18:26, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Das schreibt man bei "Beruf" hin. 18:42, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Aha. Aber bei Jedis ist der Beruf doch klar, oder? K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 18:59, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Natürlich ist er klar, deswegen kann man ja bei Beruf den Rang eingeben. --Finwe Disku 19:00, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Könnte man da nicht statt "Beruf/Tätigkeit" "Beruf/Titel" scheiben? K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 19:06, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit darin, das zu ändern. 23:03, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Das könnte man aber bei Sith machen. Z.B. Graf Dooku oder Darth Vader K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 14:28, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Naja...Darth gehört ja zum Sith Namen und Graf hat nichts mit Sith zu tun... Darth Tobi 14:41, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::In Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelhet steht, galaub ich, das Darth ein Titel ist und außerdem gibt es ja noch Lord K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 15:15, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Czerka Corporation Ausgrabungsstätte Hi Ben. Da du doch so ein KotOR-Spezialist bist würde ich dich mal fragen ob du mir vielleicht bei diesem Artikel helfen würdest. Gruß Darth Nihilus 66 09:59, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Soweit ich weiß, gibt es da keine "Ausgrabungsstätte". Ich denke, du meinst das Lager in der Sanierungszone, von dem aus man in den Hangar gelangt (bzw. von wo aus man in die HK-50-Produktionsanlage gelangen sollte). 14:51, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Es heißt "Ausgrabungsstätte", wenn man da hin geht (also, wenn man die "welt" wechselt). Ist der zugang zu der Produktionsanlage der "Keller der Basis" in den man nie reinkommt? MfG - Cody 14:58, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich bin ja inzwischen diese zweifelhaften Übersetzungen gewöhnt - das einzige, was die da ausgraben, sind nämlich Rohstoffe. Ja, das ist der "Keller der Basis". 15:04, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Also wie nennt man das Ding nun? Darth Nihilus 66 21:53, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Es bleibt dabei. Ich hab im MasterTextFile nachgeschaut und leider heißt es wirklich Ausgrabungsstätte. 22:54, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Das ist gut. Darth Nihilus 66 08:52, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Bloß würde mich jetzt interessieren, ob du mir hilfst oder nicht. Darth Nihilus 66 18:40, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Löschung der Artikel von DavidStarWars Ich bin damit nicht so wirklich glücklich. Normalerweise bedarf es in solchen Fällen doch der Stub-Box. Wieso wurde sie nicht eingebracht? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:50, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :E.B, ein Artikel, der nur aus dem Satz "XXX ist ein Planet im XXX Rand." besteht, ist noch nicht mal ein Stub. Entweder es werden mehr Infos geliefert oder der Artikel wird gelöscht. Wir sind nicht die Wookieepedia, die ihre Artikelzahlen mit Stubs aufbauscht. 15:53, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Mag sein, aber die Quelle von dieser Startrampe 94 oder so war ja Episode IV und das haben hier ALLE schon zigmal gesehen, sonst wären wir doch nicht hier. Du hättest ja auch kurz etwas zur Verfolgung durch die Sturmtruppen und die Flucht schreiben können, dann wäre es ein Stub gewesen. Aber es einfach so zu löschen... Ich wäre für eine neue Vorlage für: "Dringender Bearbeitungsbedarf". Dann könnte man dort vielleicht ein Limit von...1 Woche setzen, in welcher der Artikel mindestens zu einem Stub gemacht werden sollte, da er sonst gelöscht würde. Aber bitte bitte nicht sofort. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:00, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Wou deswegen ne neue Vorlage, mann kann direkt bei bei der Anlegung des Artikels soviel schreiben das es ein Stub ist, wo kommen wir denn dahin wenn dann jeder nen ein Satz Artikel erstellt, die Vorlage rein knallt und hofft das jemand der sich damit auskennt dazu innerhalb ner Woche genug hineinschreibt das es ein Stb ist? Sowa haben wir hier numal nich nötig, und die Entscheidung den Artikel zu löschen liegt bei Ben und nicht bei jemand anderem Jango 16:04, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Es steht dir vollkommen frei, den Artikel neu zu erstellen und mehr zu dem jeweiligen Thema zu schreiben. Nur Ein-Satz-Artikel sind hier vollkommen fehl am Platz und dementsprechend unerwünscht. 16:06, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Vielleicht mach ich das. Aber sicher nicht heute. Ich könnte dazu sicherlich ne halbe Seite schreiben. ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:17, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Akademie Hi Ben, wärst du gerade so frei und würdest die Weiterleitung Jedi-Akademie löschen, den Artikel Jedi-Akademie (Telos) dahin verschieben, die Vorlage:Andere Bedeutung reinmachen und mit der Vorlage auf den Artikel Jedi-Praxeum verweisen. Denn es gibt keinen anderen Artikel mit dem Namen Jedi-Akademie und das Jedi-Praxeum wird nur sehr selten Jedi-Akademie genannt, wodurch eine Weiterleitung imho unsinnig besonders dann, wenn man einen Artikel hat, der eigentlich so heißen müsste. Gruß, Boba 19:39, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nö, werde ich nicht. Es gibt schließlich viele Jedi-Akademien: Der Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant, die Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine, die Jedi-Akademie auf Telos IV, die Jedi-Akademie auf Ossus und natürlich das Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV. Mach eine Begriffsklärung, das wäre hier sicherlich sinnvoller. 19:42, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ehrlich gesagt habe ich die Bezeichnung "Jedi-Praexum" für die Einrichtung auf Yavin IV bevor ich den Artikel gelesen habe nie gehört. Aber ich nehme an, das liegt daran, dass ich NJO & Co. nicht kenne... Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 19:47, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Bild:Doh.gif Stimmt...wie konnte ich die nur vergessen...Mannomann...Danke daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Boba 19:50, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Äh, wie meinst du das jetzt? Kyle22 23:08, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Das war auf Bens Kommentar bezogen. Boba 23:10, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ach so! Alles klar. Kyle22 14:08, 13. Okt 2007 (CEST) Löschen von Artikeln Moinsen Ben. Warum löschte andauernd meine Seiten??? Ich sag dir das regt einen voll auf!!! :Bitte das Signieren nicht vergessen! Dann mach deine Artikel vernünftig - lesenswert und Infobox - ich bitte dich! Und wenn du weiterarbeiten willst, dann setz bitte ein UC rein. 14:27, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sith-Infobox Ich möchte dich nicht mit Titel nerven. Aber man könnte es ja bei den Sith machen. (Dunkler Lord oder Darth) Bild:Saber.gif K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 16:04, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Und wie würdest du den Unterschied der beiden Titel definieren? Zu Vader sagt man sowohl „Darth Vader“, „Lord Vader“ als auch allgemein „Dunkler Lord“. Das ist alles ein und dasselbe... Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:14, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hast du Schöpfer der Dunkelheit gelesen Bild:Saber.gif K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 16:16, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Nein, und darum geht es doch eigentlich gar nicht, denn alles was Bane damals erschaffen hat, ist in Legacy wieder total unbedeutend. --Little Ani Admin 16:18, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ist ein Gutes Buch. Aber da haben die meisten Sith nicht den Titel Darth, aber sie waren dunkle Lords Bild:Saber.gif K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 16:22, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Aber es ist eben so das sich im laufe der Zeit alles verändert.Bei Legacy haben die Siths den Titel Darth und sind dunkle Lords.Das man sich den Titel Darth nicht zulegen durfte war auch nicht lange so.Tobias 16:25, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja, ich denke schon, dass es ein gutes Buch ist :) Habe ich auch von vielen schon gehört! Aber ich bezweifle, ob es Sinn macht, das in die Infobox zu integrieren, denn in einem Einleitungssatz passt das viel besser. Die Infobox sollte vielleicht nicht so lange sein und mit allerlei Informationen ausgestattet werden. In der Kürze liegt bekanntlich die Würze und ohne diese Zeile in der Infobox geht nicht wirklich was verloren. Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:29, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Dann schreibt man es eben bei den einen so: Darth bzw. Dunkler Lord Bild:Saber.gif K. Mefrosto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 16:31, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) GNU Lizenz Ist in der GNU Lizenz eine Internetseite als Quelle erlaubt? In der Jedipedia ja nicht, deswegen meine Frage. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:36, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Halohohooo? Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:02, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) -.- ehm... ja ist... muss auch. --Modgamers 17:11, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Irgendwie blöd die Frage. Stimmt. Ich hab nur son Schiss vor nem Copyright Verstoß. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:53, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Löschen von Artikeln Hallo Ben Kenobi, meinen begonnener Artikel zur Caluula-Station ist jetzt zum zweiten Mal gelöscht. Dazu meine Frage: Ist ein Wiki nicht auch dazu gedacht, daß wir zusammen Artikel verfassen, ergänzen und erweitern?! In anderen Wikis ist bei von mir begonnenen Artikeln nach spätestens zwei Tagen der Artikel stark erweitert und mit so vielen Details ergänzt, die einer alleine gar nicht so schnell erstellen kann. Es muss nur mal einer den Anfang machen. Und der Qualität schadet es nicht bei mehreren Verfassern, da der Seitenersteller meist Qualitätskorrekturen sehr schnell vornimmt. 06:44, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich versuche mal zu Antworten, Ben kann ja auch noch was dazu sagen. Natürlich schreiben wir hier gemeinsam an den Artikeln und es ist auch nicht verboten, oder unerwünscht, wenn man einen Artikel nur klein anfängt oder er noch unvollständig ist. Aber dein Artikel hatte so weit ich ihn gesehen habe schwere Formfehler, zum Beispiel gleich der erste Satz: "Die Caluula-Station ist ein Handlungsort im Roman von James Luceno Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Vereint durch die Macht." wir schreiben alle Artikel (reale Welt ausgenommen) aus der Sicht des Star Wars Universums, d.h. als wäre das alles wirklich passiert, da passt so ein Satz überhaupt nicht rein. MfG - Cody 07:23, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Wenn jemand ein Artikel erstellt und dazu nur einen kleinen Satz schreibt und man weiß, dass es dazu noch sehr viel mehr zu schreiben gibt, wird der Artikel hier gelöscht. Du hast natürlich Recht, das solche Artikel schnell überarbeitet und ergänzt werden könnten, doch ist das leider nicht garantiert. Derjenige, der den Artikel dann komplett überarbeitet, kann den Artikel gleich beginnen. Es ist wirklich so, dass Autoren lieber einen Artikel gleich richtig beginnen, als einen schon bestehenden zu verbessern. Und wenn jeder so kleine Artikel machen würde, dann müssten wir auch noch gegen eine Flut von sogenannten Stubs ankämpfen. Und das kann man gleich umgehen, indem der Artikelersteller gleich einige Sätze dazu schreibt. Eigentlich ist das ja nicht zu viel verlangt und es ist der Qualität enorm zuträglich. Wenn man etwas selbst machen kann, wieso es dann einem anderen überlassen? --Little Ani Admin 08:28, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Wenn du mal einen Artikel erstellst, aber gerade einfach keine Zeit hast, ihn gleich so ausführlich zu machen, oder du noch in einer Quelle etwas nachsehen musst, dann kannst du auch ein UC reinsetzen, um später noch daran weiterzuarbeiten. Ansonsten gilt natürlich, was die anderen gesagt haben: Am besten gleich richtig loslegen. :) Gruß Kyle22 09:09, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Eclipse I Hi Ben! Du sagtest in der Diskussion von Little Ani (hier), dass ich dich fragen soll, wenn ich Bilder für den Artikel Eclipse I benötige. Ja, jetzt wär es so weit. Könntest du bitte ein paar Bilder dazugeben ??? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 13:58, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Ähm, nein. In so einen kurzen Artikel packe ich keine weiteren Bilder. 14:21, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Ist wohl auch besser so... Kyle22 14:40, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::Und jetzt ;) ??? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 15:14, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::::Na gut, dann soll er sein Bild haben. :) Oder, Ben? Kyle22 15:27, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::::Mehr Text, mehr Bilder. 15:28, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich würde sogar noch sagen, bevor die anderen Bilder nicht wieder gehen, würde ich keine neuen hochladen, wer weiß was dann damit passiert. Und wenn die neuen dann nicht angezeigt werden, weiß man ja auch nicht wie die sich auf den Text ausüben. Boba 17:20, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Spampedia Ben das neue Jedipedianer Wiki ist Wirklich Lustig: http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Spampedia/index.php?title=Spampedia:Hauptseite --84.58.65.242 16:38, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Die Spampedia ist kein Jedipedianer Wiki und hat auch nichts mit der Jedipedia zu tun. Boba 16:54, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :: Boba F du willst doch nur nicht über die Spampedia reden weil du und Jango und Garm Bel Iblis und noch mehr Jedipedianer daran beteiligt sind. --84.58.23.33 18:07, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Die Spampedia hat rein gar nix mit der Jedipedia zu tun, wenn du das nicht akzeptieren willst dann tuts mir leid, ist aber so, das ist ein eigenständiges Wiki, wo halt Benutzer aus der JP drinne sind weil ich die kenne und ihnen deswegen vertrauen kann, also lass nun gut sein, wenn du üer die Spamedia reden willst dann tue das nicht hier sondern in der Spampedia Jango 18:12, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::::Is gut jetzt. 18:33, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) TIE Boarding Craft Im Wookiepedia Artikel über das TIE Boarding Craft ist ein Bild aus den Risszeichnungen (Sternzerstörer, Ein Blick in den Hangar), in den deutschen Risszeichnungen heißt dieser TIE Entrraumschiff. Könntest du mal deutsch-englisch vergleichen, ob Boarding Craft und Enterraumschiff das gleiche sind, dann hätten wir nämlich den deutschen Namen. MfG - Cody 12:27, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Mir fällt sonst kein anderes TIE-Modell ein, es kann eigentlich nur das Enterraumschiff sein. Aber klar, man sollte es nachprüfen. Gruß Kyle22 12:42, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) Diskussionsseite Hallo Ben, nochmals danke, dass du meine Benutzerseite "damals" gesperrt hast. Ich wollte jetzt aber etwas ganz anderes sagen, nämlich, wenn man eine Benutzerseite sperren kann, funktioniert das auch mit Diskussionsseiten? In letzter Zeit wurde öffters bei mir darin rumgepfuscht wurde und zwar von der IP 172.158.150.73 . Danke im Voraus für eine Antwort. Revan1188 09:24, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Bei Diskussionen wäre es recht sinnfrei, da auch die IPs mal etwas ansprechen könnten, was durchaus zu bedenken ist, oder Lob oder Kritik äußern wollen. Im Härtefall werden wir natürlich die IP sperren. 15:15, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::OK, danke. Revan1188 15:18, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Infobox Ich möchte dich wirklich nicht nerven. Du hast ja Darth Bane gelesen. da steht ja , dass der Titel Darth was ganz anderes wie dunkler Lord. Also finde ich es sinnvoll Titel zu der Infob0x dazugeben. Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 16:12, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ähm... nö. 16:15, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Warum nicht. Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 16:26, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Wenn einer Darth heißt, steht es schon 1. im Artikelnamen und 2. oben in der Infobox. 16:27, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Wo steht in der Infobox, dass Dooku ein Darth war. Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 16:29, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Frage 2 Darf man ein Artikel über Pizza Wars erstellen? (ist ja sowas wie Star Wars oder nicht?)Vader13 13:36, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Was bei den Sith ist "Pizza Wars"? Gruß Kyle22 15:07, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Pizza Wars ist eine Verulkung von Star Wars... Nicht so mein Ding. Ilya 16:20, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Na klasse... Davon lassen wir glaube ich besser die Finger, am Ende kommt noch einer mit einem Artikel über den Star Wars Gangsta Rap an - nein, danke. Gruß Kyle22 16:44, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Das scheint mir ein FanFilm zu sein, vielleicht könnte man da was in nem Artikel über das Fandom drüber schreiben. 16:49, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Ja, könnte man machen. Sollte halt nicht jeder seinen eigenen Artikel bekommen, das wäre das letzte Chaos soviel Zeugs wie's da inzwischen gibt. Kyle22 16:52, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) Letzte Änderungen Hi Ben Kenobi. Ich wollte mal melden, dass die Zeitangaben bei Letzte Änderungen immer noch auf Winterzeit eingestellt sind. Mfg Ilya 15:33, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Das musst zu in deinen Einstellungen selbst ändern. Einfach auf den Reiter Datum und Zeit gehen und dann auf vom Browser übernehmen, speichern und fertig! Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:35, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ah, so geht das! Danke! Mfg Ilya 15:39, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) Schlacht von Saleucami Hallo Ben! Ich wollt Fragen ob der Benutzer:Vos/Artikel, dass der sprachlich ok ist. Mir wurde von einigen Benutzer gesagt das der ok und keine Sorgen machen muss. --Vos 19:42, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Vos. Über diese Benutzer, die du erwähnst, kann ich mich wirklich nur wundern, denn dieser Artikel ist sprachlich eindeutig nicht mit der gewünschten Qualität dieses Wikis vereinbar. Premia hatte dir das ja bereits gesagt, und ich kann es nur wiederholen. Nur wenn du dich massiv steigerst, können wir einen Artikel von dir annehmen - so hart das vielleicht sein mag, es geht einfach nicht anders. Gruß Kyle22 18:35, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) Jedi vs. Sith Hi Ben, da weder Anakin noch ich den Comic Jedi vs. sith besitzen, würde ich dich gerne bitten, vielleicht ein paar Bilder daraus zu den passenden Stellen beim neuen Artikel Neue Sith-Kriege beizusteuern. Er ist noch ganz frisch, aber sobald du ein passendes Bild zu einer neuen Stelle findest, könntest du das dann evtl einbauen? Thx, Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:21, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Anfrage: Bitte spezifizieren Sie. 21:50, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::aja^^ naja ich und anakin haben jedi vs. sith nicht gelesen, wissen also nicht, welche bilder davon wozu passen. d.h. ---> sobald wir einen abschnitt fertig haben, könnten wir dich fragen welche bilder wir dafür nehmen können. ist das spezifiziert genug? xD Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 21:57, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Viel kann ich euch da nicht bieten - der Comic spielt ja erst ab Bane bei Caleb auf Ambria. 22:01, 17. Nov. 2007 (CE ::::musst du eig so reden?^^ wenn da bilder von der ruusan-kampagne sind, werden wir dich benachrichtigen, wenn du sie einsetzen kannstm ja? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:37, 17.Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Wie meinst du das? 22:59, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) Frage 3 Hallo ich und mein Freund Darth Maul 5.1 haben eine Frage: Wie kann man eigendlich Jedipedianer werden??? Es wäre nett wenn sie diese Frage beantworten könnten. mit freundlichen Grüßen Darth Bane 5.1 :Du wirst Jedipedianer indem du dich anmeldest! Das Babel (die farbigen Kästen) auf der Benutzerseite kann sich jeder hier reinmachen aber es besteht kein Zwang. :PS: Unterschreib mit ~~~~ (4 Tilden). Die Taste befindet sich rechts von Ü und wird mit Alt Gr benutzt. Daraus wird die Signatur die du auch am Ende meines Beitrags siehst. Darth Tobi 18:50, 19. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hallo Hallo Ben! Sei doch nicht so gemein zu Neulingen und lösche deren Artikel... -.- Ich fand den nicht einmal so schelcht geschrieben. Du musst beachten, dass neue Autoren so schnell die Lust verlieren, hier weiterhin etwas zu schreiben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:54, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ja, ich weiß - ich will halt auch mal gemein sein! Bild:;-).gif Ne, ich ärgere mich nur immer kolossal, wenn man einen Artikel schreibt, den ich mir reserviert hatte (die Liste ist ja Konsens), und dann auch noch so nichtssagend wie diesen. Das, was dort stand, bezog sich nur marginal auf Dorak und hauptsächlich auf die gesamten Begleitumstände. Keine Angst, ich bin nur bei "meinen" Artikeln so pingelig! 19:02, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ja, ich bezweifle nicht, dass deine Version deutlich besser sein wird :) Es tut mir nur um den Benutzer Leid, der ja auch Zeit für den Artikel investiert hat. Ich hoffe, dass er nicht allzu enttäuscht sein wird... --Little Ani Admin 19:06, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Was soll das denn heißen? Ich dachte, du fändest meine Artikel wirklich gut... -.- 19:07, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Öhm, ich finde sie auch wirklich, wirklich sehr gut, aber trotzdem :) --Little Ani Admin 19:21, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Aber mal ehrlich Ben, du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass jeder der hier reinschneit gleich auf deine geheiligte Liste stößt. Dann überarbeite die Artikel doch lieber später, wenn es nicht zwingend nötig ist sie zu löschen. Ani hat nämlich Recht damit, dass das für Neulinge nicht gerade motivierend wirkt. Gruß Kyle22 19:26, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Is jetzt mal gut hier? Schert euch raus und schreibt Artikel! Bild:;-).gif 19:27, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) Gelöschte Weiterleitungen Hallo Ben, wieso löscht du die ganzen Weiterleitungen? Wenn man jetzt zum Beispiel emp angriff in die Suche eingibt gelangt man nicht mehr zum Artikel. Auch bei den "Übereinstimmungen mit Seitentiteln" wird der Artikel nicht weitergeführt, was die Weiterleitungen notwendig macht. Darth Tobi 18:04, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Der Grund dafür ist, dass kaum jemand unter den Bezeichnungen suchen wird, die du als Weiterleitungen angelegt hast. Es ist also durchaus nachvollziehbar, was Ben da macht. ;) Gruß Kyle22 18:06, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Also ich habe danach gesucht...und sicher ich gehe davon aus das ich nicht der einzige bin Darth Tobi 18:09, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Jetzt hört doch bei der Macht endlich mal auf, diese überflüssigen Weiterleitungen zu erstellen! Ich werde die nächstens mal ausmisten und nur das drinlassen, was Sinn hat. 18:10, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Begründe mir bitte vernünftig wieso die sinnlos sind und bleib bitte ein wenig ruhiger. Darth Tobi 18:11, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Man schaut doch auch nicht bei friedliche Konfliktlösung, wenn man etwas über die Jedi erfahren will, oder? Das hier ist nunmal nicht Google, man muss sich schon überlegen, was man eintippt. Weiterleitungen sind wirklich nur nötig, wenn es mehrere mögliche Bezeichnungen für eine Sache gibt, oder sich eine falsche Bezeichnung eingebürgert hat. Gruß Kyle22 18:13, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Natürlich sollte man nachdenken und ich glaube auch das die meisten Benutzer das hier machen, aber ich erstellte doch nur züsatzliche Weiterleitungen falls es sich um Bindestriche und ähnliches handelte... Darth Tobi 18:17, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ja - unter Anderem. Verrrate mir nämlich bitte mal, was "EMP-Angriff" als Weiterleitung für einen Sinn macht. Kyle22 18:19, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir den Sinn beschreiben könnte, aber ich habe mithilfe dieser Bezeichnung nach einem Artikel gesucht, als ich den Artikel über die Verpinen Scharfschützengewehre erstellte. PS: Da verstehe ich die Löschungen;-) Darth Tobi 18:21, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Dann beschränke dich in Zukunft bitte auf Weiterleitungen, deren Sinn du auch vertreten kannst. Gruß Kyle22 18:22, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Wo fehlt denn der Sinn wen man sie benutzt? Naja, ich denke diese Diskussion verkommt langsam ins sinnlose... Darth Tobi 18:24, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Genau - und zwar weil die gelöschten Weiterleitungen eindeutig sinnnlos waren, also gibt es eigentlich auch nichts zu reden. An mir soll es nicht liegen, dass die Diskussion ein Ende findet... Kyle22 18:32, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) Aves Hallo Ben Kenobi! Warum hast du den Artikel Aves, den ich vor kurzem geschrieben habe, zu einem Stub erklärt? Ich finde, das ist für nen Artikel ausreichend, vorallem, da es ja nicht sicher ist, ob die Person sonst noch irgendwo mit mehr Informationen vorkommt. Außerdem hast du die Information, dass Aves dafür zuständig war, Schiffe verschwinden zu lassen, herausgelassen und das finde ich schon ziemlich wichtig (Das Gegner so ausgeschaltet wurden). Zudem hat der Artikel jetzt (soweit ich weiß) die Infobox "Rebelle" und im Artikel steht mit keinem Wort irgendwas darüber, dass Aves ein Rebelle war. Wenn du diesbezüglich mehr Informationen hast, schreib sie doch bitte rein. Gruß, --Yoda 18:33, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Erstmal: Vielleicht solltest du überlegen, wo Aves mitgemischt hat: Die komplette Thrawn-Trilogie beispielsweise. Das, was du da geschrieben hast, reicht vielleicht als Einleitungssatz, aber als kompletter Artikel ist das völlig unzureichend. Außerdem war Aves Hauptbeschäftigung sicherlich nicht das Verschwindenlassen von Raumschiffen. Da ich allerdings die restlichen Quellen (noch) nicht besitze und auch Das letzte Kommando noch nicht durch habe, kann ich den Artikel leider nicht erweitern. Ich leite die Aufgabe jedoch gerne an Bel Iblis weiter. 18:39, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ok, tut mir leid. Ich habe halt etwa ne halbe Stunde das Glossar von Behind the Magic nach nem Artikel durchsucht, der noch nicht in der Jedipedia war und die meisten waren schon drin, vorallem die wichtigeren. Deshalb dachte ich, dass es nicht jemand so wichtiges wäre, sondern nur ne Randperson. Aber ich meine, dass kann man ja auch nicht wissen, wenn man nur eine Quelle kennt, ob die Person auch in andern vorkommt. Gruß,--Yoda 22:02, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja, klar! Du brauchst dir auch keine Vorwürfe zu machen, Yoda :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:22, 23. Nov. 2007 (CET) Plo Koon Hallo, Ben Kenobi Hier ist COMMANDER JANGO. Ich möchte ein Bild herunterladen, das nicht von dieser Internetseite ist (so wie das Benutzerbild von Boba F), weiß jedoch nicht, wie ich es herunterladen kann. Außerdem frage ich mich, ob es ein Bild von Plo Koons Atemmaske gibt. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir helfen kannst. COMMANDER JANGO 16:02, 27 Nov 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Was bedeutet eigentlich dieses (CEST)??? :Ich antworte mal. Wie meinst du das mit herunterladen, es ist bereits auf einer Internetseite und du willst es auf deinem PC speichern? Bei den Meisten Seiten kann man die Bilder mit rechte Maustaste->Bild speichern unter... herunterladen, andere Möglichkeiten sind mir nicht bekannt. Von einem Bild, auf dem nur die Atemmaske ist ist mir nichts begannt, ich glaube, die ist sogar in die Maske des Kostüms integriert. CEST steht für C'entral '''E'uropean 'S'ummer 'T'ime. Aber es wundert mich das bei dir Sommerzeit ist, eigentlich haben wir Winterzeit (CET). MfG - Cody 16:10, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Danke, Cody, das du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast, was '''(CET) bedeutet. Ich habe mit der Sommerzeit dewegen immer unterschrieben, weil ich das mit der Winterzeit noch nicht kannte. Bin ja noch nicht soooo lange dabei Bild:;-).gif COMMANDER JANGO 15:01, 1.Dez 2007 (CET) Coral Vanda Hi Ben. gibt es eine Infobox, die für die Coral Vanda paßt??? :Signatur? Wie schauts aus mit Gebäude oder Fahrzeug? 17:20, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Upps da habe ich die Signatur vergessen. Fahrzeug ist gut. Das werde ich wahrscheinlich verwenden. Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 17:25, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Neee Fahrzeug wäre falsch, es ist schliesslich ein Kasino. Es wurde zwar als Fahrzeug gebaut übernimmt aber die Funktion eines Gebäudes wenns als Kasino genutzt wird. Es sei denn, dass U-Boot ist weiterhin funktionstüchtig und „fährt“ auf bzw unter dem Meer, dann wäre es noch ein Fahrzeug. Sobald es aber nicht mehr länger als U-Boot genutzt wird und auf dem Festland bzw. auf einer Insel steht, ist es ein Gebäude. Und steht in der Quelle wirklich U-Boot? Wenn nciht würde ich das durch Unterwasserfahrzeug eretzen. Boba 17:32, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Es war seetüchtig. Dann ist es von der Schimäre zerstört. Ich glaub scon , dass es ein U-Boot ist. Kit Mephisto Diskussion · Arbeitshilfen! 17:38, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Außerdem heißt es Coral Vanda ...Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 17:39, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Du scheinst nicht ganz zu verstehen was ich meine...ich wollte nciht wissen obs seetüchtig war, sondern ob es auf dem Meer fuhr oder auf dem Land stand und ich wollte wissen ob die Quelle sagt, dass es ein U-Boot war und zwar mit Worten und nicht ob du glaubst dass es ein U-Boot ist. Wenn da nicht steht, die Coral Vanda ist ein U-Boot, dann ists auch keins sondern lediglich ein Unterwasserfahrzeug. Was im allgemeinen auch besser ins Schema von Star Wars passt. Luftgleiter werden ja auch nciht als PKWs beschrieben Boba 17:46, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Es fährt. 17:48, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) Bücherliste Gott hast du mich erschreckt.. ich wollte gerade den Inhalt der Seite kopieren, da mir auch aufgefallen ist, dass ich sie falsch benannt hatte.. und da war sie plötzlich nicht mehr da ;-) Jetzt passt alles. ^^ --Thor 20:03, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Tja... 20:28, 17. Dez. 2007 (CET) Exzellent-Kanditatur <-> UC Hi, Ben! Du hast den Artikel Schlacht um Ciutric (9 NSY) UNDER CONSTRUCTION gesetzt, gleichzeitig ist der Artikel aber als Exzellentartikel nominiert. Allerdings steht in den Regeln zu der Wahl eines exzellenten Artikels: Der Artikel darf zum Zeitpunkt der Kandidatur nicht mehr Under Construction sein, da hierbei noch weitere Informationen ergänzt werden. Diese Regel wäre ja jetzt gebrochen und ich wollte deshalb mal fragen, was du genau mit dem Artikel machen willst. Du hast Korrekturlesen angegeben, aber muss man dafür den Artikel gleich UC setzen (ich mein, ich hab auch Korrektur gelesen ^^)? Wenn du allerdings Informationen ergänzen willst, dann gehört der Artikel als Exzellentkandidat gestrichen, weil er ja noch nicht mal komplett ist. Ich bin noch relativ neu hier und weiß deshalb nicht, wann man UC setzt und wannn nicht, aber alle UCs, die ich bisher gesehen haben, standen da, weil der Artikel mehr oder weniger radikal erweitert und nicht auf Richtigkeit überprüft wurde... Mfg, --das Zamomin 14:35, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) (sorry, dass das so doof formuliert ist (klingt in meinen Ohren zumindestens so, also ob ich glauben würde, dass alles gar nicht wüsstest, obwohl du Admin bist (was natürlich nicht stimmt)...) :Ähm... vielleicht solltest du mal genauer hinschauen: Da steht Korrekturlesen und in der Zusammenfassung Korrektur-UC... (Merkse wat?) 14:39, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Also ich merke, das in Ablauf der Wahlen folgendes steht: Der Artikel darf zum Zeitpunkt der Kandidatur nicht mehr Under Construction sein,... Nach den Regeln widersprechen sich UC und eine Kandidatur also. MfG - Cody 14:46, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Du redest hier mit jemanden, der an den Regeln mitgearbeitet hat. Wenn ich die Wahlen unterbrechen wollte, hätte ich sicher nicht Korrekturlesen hingeschrieben. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass mir zwischendurch einer reinpfuscht. 14:59, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Das du an den Regeln mitgearbeitet hast weiß ich. Aber das ändert nichts daran, das in den Regeln, an denen du mitgearbeitet hast steht, das ein Artikel während einer Kandidatur nicht UC sein darf... und warum darf niemand anders den Artikel verbessern oder korregieren? MfG - Cody 15:07, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::1. Sag einem Admin nicht, wie ein Admin zu handeln hat. 2. Nachdem ich fertig bin mit Korrekturlesen darfst du gerne selbst auf Fehlersuche gehen. 15:10, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Warum darf man das nicht? MfG - Cody 15:17, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Genau. Nur weil du ein Admin bist, heißt das doch nicht, dass man keine Kritik an dir üben darf. Klar war es bestimmt ein langer Weg dahin und du hast es genauso bestimmt verdient diesen Rang zu tragen, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass du unfehlbar bist. Es wurde nur kritisiert, dass du gegen eine Regel verstoßen hast (und die hast du sogar selbst noch mit aufgestellt). Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn ein Korrektur-UC eingeführt wird (welches sich von den normalen UC unterscheidet und nicht für die genannte Regel gilt), aber so etwas gibt es eben noch nicht (jedenfalls steht in der Beschreibung zu UC davon nichts drin). Und für reines Korrekturlesen ist ein normales UC (soweit ich das einschätzen kann) übertrieben. Mfg, --das Zamomin 15:19, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Es steht einem jeden Benutzer frei, ein UC zu setzen, wenn er der Meinung ist, er könne so die Qualität des Artikels ungestört verbessern. Dass das jetzt mit der Kandidatur zusammenfällt ist natürlich etwas ungünstig, aber ich glaube kaum dass es Bens Absicht ist, die Wahl damit abzuwürgen. Ich wäre dafür, ihn seine Arbeit machen zu lassen, denn schließlich wird das Ergebnis die Chancen des Artikels erhöhen, die Wahl zu bestehen. Zamonins Vorschlag halte ich im Übrigen für gut, denn so könnte man noch während der Wahl in der Art eines UC korrigieren, ohne dass die UC-Regel bezüglich der Kanidaturen in Kraft treten muss. Gruß Kyle22 15:26, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) p.s.: Selbstverständlich darf man an den Admins Kritik üben, solange sie gerechtfertigt ist, es sind schließlich auch nur Menschen. :) ::::::::::Man muss ja nicht für jede Kleinigkeit direkt eine neue Regel aufzustellen. Ein Korrektur UC wird nun mal anders gehandhabt und die Regel spricht ja auch davon, dass noch Informationen ergänzt werden, das ist hier jedoch nicht der Fall, es wird nur korr'i'''giert, weshalb die Regel nicht greift und alles seinen rechten Gang geht. Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 15:29, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) Hallo Zamomin, ich möchte mich bei dir für diesen Hinweis bedanken, wir werden das Regelwerk entsprechend ändern. Ben hat sich in dieser Diskussion etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt, sicherlich war es nicht seine Absicht unfreundlich rüberzukommen. Wie Kyle schon angemerkt hat, kann natürlich auch an Admins Kritik geübt werden. Viele Grüße, Premia Admin 17:08, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Danke für euer freundliches Entgegenkommen. Die Sache ist jetzt wohl abgehakt. Mich hat das Ganze nur ein bisschen verwundert, weil ich vorher nie auf so etwas gestoßen bin (also auf eine Korrektur-UC). Ich hab nochmal ein bisschen drüber nachgedacht und wollte noch sagen: Passt mit der Formulierung der Gelegenheiten, in denen man von dieser K-UC (improvisierte Abkürzung von mir) Gebrauch macht auf. Nicht das nachher jeder jeden Artikel unter K-UC , weil er sich zu dem Thema informieren will und dabei den Artikel noch überarbeitet. Will sagen: Dieses K-UC nur setzen, wenn der Artikel wirkliche Mängel aufweist (was ich zur Schlacht um Ciutric (9 NSY) nicht sagen kann, aber die Regel ist ja noch nicht einmal aufgestellt, deshalb soll das nicht weiter zur Debatte stehen). Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:22, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Natürlich sollte das K-UC nur für Korrekturlesen aufgestellt werden, weil es sonst ungültig ist. Die Regelung mit dem K-UC habe ich übrigens schon aufgestellt - siehe Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel, Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:33, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) Banner Hallo Ben Kenobi ! Ich wollte dich fragen mit welchem Programm du die banner machst. Ich probiere nämlich schon lange Zeit vergeblich mit GIMP aber dort lässt sich kein Bild einfügen. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 16:29, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Wie meinst du das, dass sich bei GIMP kein Bild einfügen lässt? Ich benutze es auch und Bild einfügen klappt wunderbar :). Gruß, Finwe Disku 16:31, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Wie ich auch Finwe schon gesagt habe, mache ich die Banner mit Photoshop. 16:55, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Danke Ben ! Finwe, ich meine damit, dass ich kein Bild hineinkopieren kann. Allerdings weiß ich nicht richtig wie man ein Bild richtig einfügen kann. Wenn du mir sagen kannst wie das geht sag es mir bitte. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 17:03, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) Sehr schicker Weihnachtsbanner, Ben. Das Fest kann jetzt kommen! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 17:17, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Nicht wahr? Und immer dran denken: That's no moon... Bild:;-).gif 17:32, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::...it's a Christmas ball! Bild:lol.gif Premia Admin 17:37, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ja... der ist lustig^^ selbstgemacht? MfG - Cody 17:57, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::@ Gree: Mit GIMP solltest du dich schon mit den Grundschritten etwas auskennen, weil sonst wird es schwierig. Als erstes musst du drei verschiedene Fenster offen haben. Einmal das Hauptfenster, dann das Bild wo du etwas bearbeiten möchtest und dann noch Ebenenfenster. Sollte dieses nicht da sein gehe beim Hauptfenster auf Datei--> Dialoge--> Dock hinzufügen--> Ebenen, Pfade, Kanäle. Eingügen machst du mit ''Öffnen. Wenn du jetzt aber ein weiteres Bild einfügen möchtest, dann musst du einen neue Ebene machen. Das geht im Fenster Ebenen, Kanäle, Pfade. Dort klickst du auf Ebene erstellen. Aber um das jetzt alles hier zu erklären ist das zu schwierig. Vielleicht kennst du ja jemanden der sich damit auskennt und fragst ihn. Zur Not melde dich bei mir über ICQ, Nummer auf meiner Seite. Gruß, Finwe Disku 10:42, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Löschantrag Hi, Ben (jetzt meld ich mich schon das zweite Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit bei dir...). Ich wollte kurz nachfragen, warum du den Löschantrag von mir gelöscht hast (klingt irgendwie blöd...). In der Diskussion hat sich die Mehrheit eindeutig gegen diesen Artikel ausgesprochen und es ist doch nur sportlich fair darüb mal zu diskutieren, oder? Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:51, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Zam! Keine Angst, wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Den LA hab ich deshalb gelöscht, weil wir unter den Umständen alle Artikel in der Kategorie:Decknamen löschen müssten, was ich nicht als sinnvoll erachte. Außerdem war das auch keine Abstimmung in der Diskussion, sondern einfach nur die Meinungsäußerungen einiger Benutzer. 23:02, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hi, Ben. Erstmal find ich es absolut spitze, dass du mich Zam nennst. Ich hab nämlich nen Kumpel in der Wikipedia (Anonymos heißt der), der nennt mich auch immer Zam (oder auch Zammy) und mir gefällt der Name einfach nur gut. Vielleicht hälst du mich jetzt für ein bisschen plem-plem, aber ich hatte bisher vergessen darum zu bitten mich so zu nennen, und jetzt wo es einer von sich aus macht, bin ich einfach hin und weg ^^. Jetzt aber zum eigentlich Punkt dieser Diskussion: Die Bemerkungen in der Diskussion habe ja gerade auf diesen Missstand hingewiesen und ich wollte einfach die Diskussion wieder aufbeleben, weil sie in der Diskussion so vor sich hingammelte. Ich hätte auch einen Beitrag in der Diskussion schreiben können, aber da war mit 7 Pro-Stimmen der Fall eigentlich klar, deshalb wollte ich gleich zur Tat schreiten. Allerdings weiß ich ja gar nicht wirklich, wovon ich wirklich rede, denn die Decknamenkategorie hab ich mir bisher noch nicht angeschaut. Mach ich sobald wie möglich, aber jetzt ist es ein bisschen zu spät... Eine gute Nacht wünscht dir (soweit du das noch heute liest), --das Zamomin 23:19, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Videospiele Hallo, Ben. Garm hat mir zugesteckt, dass du hier der Experte in Sachen PC-Games bist und da wollte ich fragen, weil ich gerade am erstellen von THQ bin, welche Games die alles von SW rausgebracht/entwickelt haben. Auf ihrer Homepage find ich nix in Sachen Star Wars und meine Spielesammlung will mir nichts preisgeben... Also wenn du mir das irgendwie mitteilen könntest wär super! MfG, Dark Lord Disku 16:21, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Tut mir Leid, das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Am besten schaust du dich einfach ein wenig im Internet um. 17:21, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Bin dabei und finde eben nix. Es wäre jetzt doof wenn ich den Artikel umsonst erstellt hätte... Wenn es tatsächlich nichts damit zu tun hat, dann vermute ich man hat THQ mit THX verwechselt. Ich bin nur heute dabei alle Artikel, die mit Videospielen zu tun haben zu erstellen und da war auch ein Link auf THQ und da hab ich dann erst gezweiffelt als ich schon fast fertig war... Dark Lord Disku 17:25, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET)